Rio: Forgive me
by StoryWriter88
Summary: Sequel to Rio: Fallout. After Blu leaves, Jewel goes after him trying to beg him to return. Will she be able to get Blu to remember their love for each other or are they destined to remain apart. Could it be what it seems or is there a deeper motive for Jewel's actions. Is it what Blu thinks or is the answer just a part of a clever plan by a new enemy, one Blu has never met.
1. Awakening Memories

**I'm finally back. I got a lot of requests to make Fallout into a story so I am but leave a review for which of the following five choices you want me to do first.**

** this story **

**2. Work on Family Matters**

** on No Escape From the Past**

** an alternate version of Fallout**

**5. Make a new story (Hopefully not this option because I'm starting to fall behind on other stories.)**

**Oh by the way, thank you for the the reviews. I went from 7 reviews to 24 in one day so thanks.**

* * *

"What have I done?" Jewel asked.

"Mom. What's wrong?" Bia asked.

"Nothing. I just have to go ask your grandfather something."Jewel said to her kids as she flew to find her father and eventually found him with Mimi.

"Daddy. I have somthing to ask you."Jewel told him.

"Yes Jewel what is it?"Eduardo asked.

"Where's Blu?"She asked.

"Blu. Isn't he with you?"

"No. Apparently he decided to leave and go back to Rio."

"Well I guess he couldn't handle the Amazon after all."Eduardo said.

"Dad. This is not funny. I have to find him."

"Look. Maybe you should…."

"Forget him. No I will not just abandon him!"

"Jewel, he's a pet. What do you see in him?"

"First of all he's a companion and second of all he jumped out of a smuggler plane when neither of us could fly and he risked his life to save me from a vicious cockatoo!" Jewel shouted as she turned to fly away.

"Where are you going Jewel?" Eduardo asked.

"To go find Blu." She answered back.

"What no. Jewel I for…"

"No Dad stay out of this! I know you're the one who drove him out and I'm going to bring him back!"

"Jewel. You're family…."

"Blu is my family Dad and if he goes, I go too!"

"Jewel."

"Too late Dad. Either you accept Blu for who he is or I leave and take your grandkids with me!" Jewel shouted as she flew away as her father walked over to Mimi.

"Why does Jewel have to be so rebellious anyway?" Eduardo asked his sister, "Why is she defending the pet after he cost us all the Brazil nuts?"

"Eddie. Jewel is not a hatchling anymore so stop treating her like one. She's old enough to make her own decisions."

"Easy for you to say. You never had any kids." Eduardo said. "Why is she rebelling against me anyways?"

"Well Like father Like daughter." Mimi said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You may have forgotten but I haven't." Mimi said.

"What. I never rebelled against my father and I never fell in love with someone he didn't approve of either."Eduardo said.

"We both know that's not true." Mimi said, "Remember Sapphire?"

"Sapphire." Eduardo whispered remembering his mate he lost the night he lost Jewel.

"You fell for her even though she was the daughter of a rival clan leader." Mimi said, "Remember?"

Eduardo closed his eyes and tried to reach the memory he stuffed at the back of his head. Back then there was no tribe. Just a bunch of rival family clans that had their kids mate with other clans to build an alliance against another clan.

Eduardo had fallen for Sapphire, the daughter of a his father's worst rival, the moment he saw her and vise versa, but their love was forbidden and they were both shipped off to other clans their parents wanted as allies in order to have them mate with one of their kids. The two continued to see each other in private but eventually their relationship was found out and the two clans had a trial for them.

**(Eduardo's Flashback)**

"_I don't care what you think! I love her and you can't stop me from loving her!" Eduardo shouted._

"_It doesn't matter! "You are forbidden to see her. That is not negotiable !" His father shouted._

"_We don't care!" Sapphire shouted._

"_Young lady as long as you are part of this clan, you will do as I say!" Her father commanded._

"_Then we'll leave and start our own clan!" The two shouted._

"_Out of the question. You are forbidden to leave your own tribe!" Eduardo's father shouted._

"_Then if we can't live together, we'll die together." Sapphire said._

"_You wouldn't." Their fathers said._

"_Try us." Eduardo said as they flew off._

"_Eddie you can't die." Mimi said as she caught up to them._

"_Sorry Mimi but either we live or we die together." Eduardo said. as the two flew away leaving a shocked Mimi._

_Soon after as a result of their argument, the tribes began to work out their differences and slowly they joined together. Then, after both of their parents passed away, Eduardo was made the leader of the newly formed tribe in recognition for unifying the clans. Soon after he and Sapphire had three chicks including Jewel._

**(End Of Flashback)**

"You see, Jewel is just doing what you did all those years ago." Mimi said.

"Yes but Sapphire was not a pet…" Eduardo started.

"Eddie, do you really want to be like our father and forbid Jewel from finding the one bird she loves?" Mimi asked.

Eduardo stopped speaking and flew over to the entrance and looked off to the distance where Jewel had left.

"Think about it okay." Mimi said as she flew off, leaving her brother to ponder what his next choice would be.

* * *

**That is it. By the way, the logger incident does happen just later on. See you later guys and don't forget to review.**


	2. Suspenseful Meeting

**Hey everyone. It's what you've all been waiting for hasn't it. Well now that school ended yesterday, I'm finally going to start the next chapter. Also please don't ask me when I'll upload chapters. It makes me rush to think up ideas for them. Also if you have a story suggestion or an idea leave a review or PM me about it. Also if you know how to insert images please tell me how. Thank you. **

* * *

"I thought they would be around here." Blu said to himself.

He had spent the better part of 4 hours searching for Linda and Tulio camp to no avail.

"They couldn't have left for Rio already." Blu thought to himself.

**(Meanwhile)**

"Jewel what's the problem?" Rafael asked as the he and Jewel flew through the trees along with Pedro, Nico, Carla, Bia, and Tiago.

"Yeah Mom. What's wrong and where's dad?" Carla asked.

Jewel decided that now was the time to tell them.

"Blu. Well here this should explain everything." Jewel said handing them Blu's note. The other six having learned about reading from Blu quickly read through the letter.

"Well this is terrible. I never thought my boy would do something like this." Rafael said.

"I guess now our Love Hawk has turned into a Lone Hawk." Pedro said.

"Well not if we find him." Jewel said as the seven flew off.

As they birds flew off, Bia flew over to her mother.

"Mom. Is Dad really leaving the jungle?" She asked. As the only one who really took after Blu, she was the most worried about him. Well second of course to Jewel.

"Don't worry. Your father just needed some time to himself and now we're just going get him back." Jewel said reassuring her daughter.

"Wait. did you hear that?" Carla asked.

"What?" Jewel asked.

"It sounded some weird lady's voice. Tiago said.

"That's Blu's GPS so he should be close by. Come on." Jewel as the seven of them flew past a tree unaware that there was a large X carved on the trunk.

**(Meanwhile)**

Blu had just reached a clearing where he was resting while lying on the ground. As he was lying he noticed a small hole. He then walked around the clearing and noticed there were more of these small holes. He knew they were from a tent and realized that there were only two people who would camp out here.

"Great. Well since they left, I'll have to fly to Rio by myself." Blu thought to himself as he set off once again while resetting his GPS.

As he looked down to reset his GPS, he crashed into something. At first he thought it was just a rock or a tree until he heard it speak.

"Hey. Watch where you're going." The voice said.

"I'm sorry it was an …" Blu started before he realized who he had crashed into.

"Jewel"

"Blu".

The two birds continued to stare at each other as Rafael and the others arrived and noticed Blu.

"Blu/Dad!" they all shouted in shock.

* * *

**There you have it. I'm sorry it's so short but I haven't had time to think up any idea past this point but I hope you enjoy and I will see you later. Oh and please review.**


	3. Leader Tensions

**Hey guys. Welcome back. Last time on Yu Gi Oh Zexal I mean Rio, it was the time you've been waiting for. Blu and Jewel's meeting face to face. Before I get started, I just want to wish all of my Canadian viewers, a happy Canada Day since I'm writing this on Canada Day. Well enjoy the story.**

* * *

"What have I done?" Roberto thought to himself as he flew over to meet up with Eduardo. Jewel had told him about everything including Blu running away and he immediately knew that it was because of him. He also figured out why Blu had been doing everything. He had been trying to prove to Jewel that he could be good at something here. He must have felt a little insecure around him because of his skills, looks, and his approval by Eduardo.

"He must have thought that I was going to steal Ju-Ju from him" Roberto thought to himself. He might have been the cool suave Fabio of the Forest who caused every girl around him to faint and swoon over him but even he had the decency to not steal another bird's mate. He wasn't that low.

He eventually found Eduardo near the border of their territory.

"Good. You're here." Eduardo said as the two began their patrol, however Roberto couldn't stop the feeling of guilt tugging at his conscience.

"Hey. Eduardo, you know Blu right?" Roberto asked.

"Yeah. What about him?" Eduardo asked still a bit infuriated about his stunt that cost them their nuts.

'Well. I just need to talk to him about something but apparently he's left the tribe." Roberto said.

"I know but maybe it's for the best." Eduardo said.

"What do you mean "For the best" Roberto asked, Can't you see that Ju-Ju loves him and that this whole mess started because of me."

"You know it's not your fault. That Stu just can't handle the jungle." Eduardo said.

"Maybe but still I should have seen the signs and you know Eddie if you had made him feel a little for comfortable here, this whole mess never would have started. Roberto said.

"What do you mean?" Eduardo asked.

"Every since Blu got here, you've haven't stopped making him feel like an outsider. Me and Mimi have at least tried to make him feel welcome. I even offered my nest for him and his family. You've always compared him to me and made him feel inadequate. You don't even bother to say his name correctly.' Roberto said as their talk slowly became an argument.

"Well it's not my fault he's a pet."

"And you think it's his fault for being a pet?'

"Well no but…;

"but nothing Eddie. Can't you just accept Blu for who he is."

"You mean a pet. You know we can't allow any birds that were raised by humans into the tribe."

"Oh then maybe I should leave then."

"Why?"

"Because I was raised by humans."

"Wait you were?" said Eduardo shouted that his favorite bird was once a human's pet.

"Yes and now are you going to kick me out or not?" Roberto asked.

"But it's different, you never wanted to be a pet."

"Oh and you think Blu wanted to be one?" Roberto asked.

"Well he sure likes them seeing how he defends them."

"Maybe because his owner was the only one who every made Blu happy while here he's just subject to high standards." Roberto said as he flew off.

"Where are you going?" Asked Eduardo.

"To look for Blu." Roberto said.

"You know the rules. No leaving the tribe.

"You let Blu leave." Roberto said as he flew off.

"Great first my daughter and sister and now even my wingman is defending that pet." Eduardo said to himself.

"Eduardo. You really shouldn't have been so harsh on Blu." Mimi said as she flew down to her little brother.

"Still. He doesn't belong here. It's better for everyone if he goes back to his domestic lifestyle."

"So you're just going to abandon him?" Mimi asked, "Then I guess you really didn't learn from Bolt, did you."

Hearing the name of his former friend and mentor, who he lost many years ago, made Eduardo stop his train of thoughts and remember one of Bolt's most important rules

"You never abandon your own kind. No matter what their background was or who they are."

"Bolt never would have given Blu a hard time or judged him based on his background or personality." Mimi said.

"Bolt never had to deal with having a son in law he didn't approve of." Eduardo countered.

"You're right because he would have approved of any birds as a son in law as long as their he and his daughter truly loved each other." Mimi said.

"Why are you comparing me to Bolt all of the sudden? Just because he may have been a better leader does not mean you need to compare everything I say and do to what he would have said or done." Eduardo asked.

"Well haven't you been doing the same thing to Blu? Comparing him to Roberto." Mimi said before flying off leaving her brother to think about his next course of action.

* * *

**That's it for now. I know it's short but I had to make it short because I don't have time to write a long chapter right now. Also I might not be able to upload for a week or two because I'm going on vacation. I will upload as soon as I can though. So please review and I will see you all later. Bye.**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys I know I'm way way way way way overdue for an upload but right now I've sort of lost my will to writes like I no longer am in the mood to write anymore. So please stop sending me reviews asking me when I'm going to upload. Don't worry I am going to finish all my stories eventually I'm not going to abandon them but right now I'm sort of not in the mood to write. Also I don't know about you guys but I feel like my stories are getting worse and worse as I go on. Don't worry I am going to finish Forgive me by the end of the summer. But right now I guess I just no longer want to write anymore at least for now so I'm sorry for making guys wait this long but it's even if I write right now my stories are going to be pretty much garbage. Once again I'm sorry for making guys wait this long but I will finish that story again very soon just not sitting out. **


	5. Broken Chains

**Hey guys. Welcome back. Finally a new chapter after months of not updating this. Kind of overdue for a new chapter but whatever. After seeing the reviews about people thinking that it was a different macaw that Roberto kissed, I had an new idea so I had to plan out my an entirely new story from where I last left off and as a result a bunch of things I may have said earlier about future chapters may not happen.**

* * *

"Blu?"

"Jewel?"

The two birds just stared at each other in awe as everyone else gathered to watch them.

"Jewel, I…" Blu began.

"Why?" Jewel asked.

"Why what?"

'Why did you leave?"

"I told you already Jewel."

"No. you can't just leave us."

"Why not? None of you want me here."

"Blu if this is about Dad then …"

"No it's not just about him. Everyone's blaming me for losing the match."

"Blu don't worry about them…"

"How can I not I just cost us all our food and …"

"Blu stop being ridiculous."

"You don't know what's it's like to be an outcast, different from everyone else. I've tried everything and and every time it's wrong.

"Blu you need to start thinking about the kids. They love it here." Jewel said gesturing to their kids.

"I know but I just can't take anymore of this not fitting in."

"Stop listening to what anyone else thinks."

"You don't understand."

"You don't understand."

"Blu!"

"Jewel!"

"You need to stop acting so ridiculous, Blu!"

"Jewel. Stop trying to change facts, I…"

"SMACK"

Everyone else gasped as Blu's head went sharply to the right and Jewel's right wing was raised up in an all too familiar pose

Jewel, her beak open in shock watched as Blu slowly turned his head to her, his eyes filled with shocks and depression.

"Blu, I…"

"It's okay. I knew it was coming. Just another reason why I'm not needed." Blu said, his voice filled with sadness. The kind of sadness you get from losing a family member.

"Oh and Jewel remember how I said we were chained together birds. Well considered the chain of this relationship broken."

Blu then slowly turned around and flew off as Jewel burst into tears and the others too shocked to do anything.

* * *

**Here it is. A little short but I have no idea what to do between this chapter and the last one. Well see you when I decide to write again.**


End file.
